The medical and dental professions are deeply concerned about the problem of patient and professional infection. Especially does the problem exist in connection with medicament injections into a patient infected with a communicable disease, such as Aids or hepatitis. The current practice is to break off the used needle from the used syringe in a special device which stores the removed used needles in an inaccessible compartment. The remaining syringe is discarded. However, problems can still arise if the medical or dental practitioner forgets to use this special device to remove used needles from the syringe, or the special device is not immediately available.